A Lack of Hue
by Willumyum
Summary: A tempestuous internal conflict is much like a laid-back dawn; resolution is all but quick-coming. Will Akihisa's idiot charm sway Hideyoshi's love, or will Hideyoshi truly recognize himself as a man? All is too early to tell, for the sun has only just risen. Stay tuned for new installations; the ride is only going to get bumpier. Edgier. Darker. Whatever floats your shoe.
1. Early Morning Sketch

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned and to be mentioned are not of my creation, and rather belong to the original creator of the light novel series. The setting and character interaction as well as the plot is original.**

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fan fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 1**

**Early Morning Sketch**

His slender fingers drummed lightly along the sides of his MP3 player. He wore a blank expression, but his eyes betrayed his calm demeanor. Within the depths of his mind brewed a concoction of thoughts; the storm itself manifested from within the music player.

Just a few days ago, he had received a new script from the theater club. It was not much of a shock to him when he saw that he would once again be playing a female role. Nonetheless, the characters themselves were always a pleasant surprise.

"Clara…Sand? Chopin? Who are these guys?" he had asked then. He recalled the director's inquiring look, her inquisitive pose.

"Why, only the greatest Romantic composer and his girlfriend," the director cautiously replied with an overtone of sass.

He would have to look into it personally.

Now, as he once again traced the familiar steps to his school, he saw why Chopin had achieved such popularity, fame, and acknowledgement in only 39 measly years. He lived a tragic private life, but his music transcended to the heavens. Chopin was no ordinary mortal, and his fourth ballade is a prime example of his musical prowess.

Unfortunately, his reflective mood did not last long, for-

"Hideyoshi!" a rather cheery voice called from across the street. There it goes, that fragile peace.

The absentminded boy looked up from his player, and frantically glanced around him.

"How now, Aki, er, Akihisa! What in the name of heaven art thou doing here?" he quickly pieced together; his face flustered slightly as the rest of the body attempted to recapture the rest of his thoughts.

"Going to school, obviously! Today is Monday, isn't it?" Akihisa asked, scratching his head with one finger.

"Thou'st very much absentminded," Hideyoshi remarked, wagging a playful finger at his friend.

Akihisa pouted. His slouched back and bloodshot eyes were telltale battle scars of a weekend spent on FPS games.

"It's a Monday, Hideyoshi. How do you not expect me to be so clueless?" Akihisa cried. Tragic indeed, but time spent on gaming definitely could have been more wisely used.

"I do beseech you-past look the dreaded day of first and fix rather the days before."

"Your choice of words hurt my brain sometimes," Akihisa admitted, closing his eyes and giving another one of his gentle smiles as consolation.

"Your smile hurts my heart sometimes," Hideyoshi found himself whispering. Unbeknownst to him, Hideyoshi's hands acted on their own accord, slithering up his slender waist and wrapping around his tender chest. It was only Akihisa's perked eyebrows that prevented him from actually cuddling with himself. Sensing a possible misunderstanding by his idiot friend, he fervently waved both hands in front of Akihisa.

"Nothing," Hideyoshi quickly explained. "It's uhm, it's a line from my new play."

Lying to oneself only lasts for so long; Hideyoshi knew internally his true reason for his deception.

"A new play? It's been ages since I've seen you wear a costume, Hideyoshi!" Akihisa exclaimed, jumping in delight. His eyes were momentarily glazed, a sign now commonly associated with his habit of daydreaming and fantasizing.

"Ages? 'Twas but a week ago since thine eyes laid sight upon my dress!" Hideyoshi feigned surprise: anything to get out of the situation he had accidentally placed himself in. His face inevitably reddened anyways, and he quickly turned to the side in an attempt to hide it.

_My heart's flustering already_, he thought._ This isn't right. My thoughts are impure indeed. But is it right for me to hide such obvious intentions? Would it have been better had I simply just confessed my feelings to him? No, that can't do. Akihisa is a man, just like me. I cannot allow myself to do such a thing!_

"You will not believe the amount of demand your photos have, Hideyoshi!" Akihisa interrupted with a broad smile on his face.

_He's more oblivious than a rock, _Hideyoshi reflected.

Sure enough, he watched as his friend frolic down the street towards their all-too-familiar school. Whereas he was bound by emotional ties and troubles, Akihisa freely fluttered in and out of the hearts of people like a butterfly among a bed of blossoming flowers.

"Methinks it's best not to know," Hideyoshi sighed, blushing slightly nonetheless. Perhaps some things are better left unspoken.


	2. A Ballad of Words

**Chapter 2**

**A Ballad of Words**

_Frederic Chopin's fiancée was Maria Wodzinska. Unfortunately, their relationship had already ceased to exist by the time George Sand, penname for the French author Amandine Aurore Lucille Dupin, came along. Of course, there were rumors that Chopin had a very close male friend as well…_

From within the empty bowels of the concert hall emitted whispers of sweet-nothings. Indeed it was sweet, for none other than Chopin's second ballade was being played. The isolated performance was not just for the performer himself, however. Rather, it was in preparation for the newly developed script from the theater club. As the main actor proved unknowledgeable in such music, the blue haired pianist signed himself up to provide it where needed.

One single erroneous note terminated his playing. He ran a hand of frustration through his soft hair, and stood up with one hand on his hips.

"That won't do," he mumbled. "How am I supposed to capture Chopin's own emotional and sensual experiences in his work if I make a mistake like that?"

"Maybe the fact that you strived so hard to replicate his experience without providing your own inevitably caused you to fail," a new voice echoed through the hall. The voice belonged to none other than Yuuko Kinoshita, a top student whose only downfall happened to be the very subject discussed now.

"I find it strange that a person as musically untalented as you would also happen to reach such an epiphany," the pianist joked. For just a moment, Yuuko's eyes flared with anger, and her hands clenched into fists. But such public display of fury was imperfection, and she allowed the moment to pass.

"We are intellectuals, Toshimitsu Kubo. Is it wrong for us to arrive at similar conclusions?"

"I'm not here to banter. State your reason for intrusion, Kinoshita."

"Oh, I have no real reason to be here," she nonchalantly replied, casually strolling around the Pleyel grand piano. She slowly reached into the depths of her breast pocket and withdrew an innocent piece of paper.

"I'm just here to show you something. The list of actors for our new play, that is."

"How will you know this will interest me?" Kubo asked, frowning slightly from his piano bench. Yuuko did not respond verbally, but rather gave him a sly grin as she gently slid the paper over the mahogany piano top. The blue-haired male sought no time in unfolding the letter. His inquisitive eyes quickly scanned through the list; his curiosity was short-lived.

Sensing Kubo's discontent, Yuuko clandestinely slithered over to him. Although she still had some questions regarding his view towards same gender love, she saw no harm in using the inkling of knowledge she had to her advantage.

"Akihisa managed to land a role in the play as well," she assured him. Instantly, the dull, lifeless eyes of Kubo brightened indefinitely.

"Who…who would he happen to be playing as?" Kubo nervously asked, instinctively reaching for his glasses. Yuuko noticed his faltering, shaking hands, and sought to deliver the final blow.

"Tytus Woychiechowski," Yuuko whispered seductively into Kubo's left ear. "He was more than a good friend of Chopin. Rumors exist that he was even Chopin's male lover."

He was shaking uncontrollably now, but his voice was still undeniably firm. Quivering, he glanced up and asked who would be holding the head role.

"Sakamoto. Yuuji Sakamoto. He will be the Chopin of this play."

"Do you mean that president of Class F with a yandere girlfriend?" A hint of inevitable jealousy escaped from his lips.

"He's the one." A smile dawned on Yuuko's lips. The end was near.

"What is your purpose in telling me this?" Kubo questioned.

"I offer you a part in the play as well. It's a bit taxing, seeing as how you are also the head pianist. You'll also have to do a female role."

"That's a wonderful offer, but I suppose I have to refuse it. I'll settle with just playing Chopin, thank you very much."

"Ah. That's disappointing, but I'm glad to see that you still have interest in participating," Yuuko feigned dejection.

Kubo shrugged, and turned towards the piano again.

"No problem," he called after her. "Make sure you close the door as you leave."

"Will do."

Yuuko wasn't sure exactly of what she was planning. If she had questioned Kubo's true sexuality, she knew it now. How this information would help her, she did not know. In fact, she did not even know why she had visited Kubo in the first place. However, to a genius strategist like her, the information would definitely come into play some day. With a smile on her face, she quietly closed the grand doors to the school theater.

In the meantime, she would have to nicely ask her brother for the actual list of actors.


	3. Tempestuous Love

"Smite him gently, for he doth be a man of meek!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Why he had thought of that phrase, he was unsure, but surprises rarely came to him unannounced. Unfortunately, he would find much later that he had just foreshadowed his own near future.

Besides, the heavens cracked open that night, and rain sheeted down as if a madman chased after them with a whip. Nonetheless, no matter how great a storm, Hideyoshi always felt calmest in rain. The fury of wind and wetness didn't help the sprinting beauty much, however; he was carrying a portfolio composed of documents that was of utmost importance.

Well, it really was just important to him.

It was of no surprise then when, as he leaped over puddle after puddle of mucky rainfall, he composed a string of particularly choice words to toss at the rock he tripped over.

"Anything but the folder, anything but that," he cried with fervor as he patted himself down to check for injuries. He found a scratch or two, but the script was safe, and that was all that mattered. Despair lasted for a moment, and soon he felt the same bliss he had experienced earlier.

Regardless of his unfortunate situation, Hideyoshi found himself giggling to nothing in particular. It must've been the list of actors that caused this giddiness. But one thought led to the next, and he found his face morph through several emotions before reaching mild contempt.

"If only the printer didn't break. Well, if the bus was there, too, methinks that my abode would've been reached earlier."

But soon, his discomfort would reach an end. After all, he was only a few feet away from the tender warmth that was his home.

Hideyoshi hurriedly skipped up the steps, sprinting the distance from the front gate to the main entrance. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and then rung the bell.

"Now why did I stop for a moment there?" He pondered. He would've taken longer if his sister didn't cut in from the other side of the house.

"Who's there?" A voice inquired, easily ringing over a sudden crash of unexpected thunder.

Right. He had forgotten his nosy, demanding sister. Hideyoshi cradled himself in self-pity, but perhaps in self-contempt too. Oh well. It wasn't like there was any other legal way inside.

"Hello? Who's there? Hurry up and answer before I break you!"

He was going to die, either now or later. Hideyoshi preferred to live a bit longer.

"It's me, aneue," he replied as he mentally signed his will.

Hideyoshi took a few steps back as the smooth mahogany door opened to a stormy complexion. His sister's rage lasted for only an instant, however, and soon he faced a blank expression of content.

"Aneue, I'm sorry I'm late," Hideyoshi bowed as he attempted to step in.

He was blocked by an extended hand. Confused, he looked upwards, and once again came within sight of his sister's calm expression.

"Sis, let me in, please. It's raining hard outside," he whimpered.

His sister raised one eyebrow.

"Sis, it's cold outside," he explained nervously.

She folded her arms.

"Let me in aneue, what's wrong with you?!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, his voice bordering between fear and urgency.

"Your papers. Let me see them," she kindly asked, extending her left arm. Yuuko's open palm awaited for his compliance.

"Sis it's just, they're just my new script and stuff," Hideyoshi stuttered.

"Hand it over," she smiled gently.

"Sis I'm, it's not that important I-"

"Hand. It. Over."

If looks could kill, Hideyoshi would've died that cold, wet, and unfortunate day.

"Sis, you know how important the theater club is to me," he begged. Hideyoshi didn't usually resort to nagging and begging, but this was a drastic situation.

"If that's so, why not just let me take a peek?" Her innocent smile did little to hide her obvious intentions of malevolence.

"I fear for the extent to which you plan to use this info," Hideyoshi admitted, casting his head to one side.

"Oh, is that so? I've noticed you've given up on your Shakespearean way of speaking. Besides, you seem to clutch that folder pretty closely," she analyzed, leaning ever closer towards him.

"It's as if inside that folder lies something you treasure and safeguard with all your life," she concluded, her face only a few inches from his.

"You're right," Hideyoshi laughed nervously. When his sister didn't join in, he knew that he was just footsteps away from triggering a mine field. He was going to have to face a murderous kami if he didn't hand it over.

"Here, sis," Hideyoshi forfeited. "Please, let me through."

Yuuko slowly stepped aside, and allowed him in.

He trudged into the long awaited comfort of green tea scent and firewood warmth. None of it did anything to melt the ice that had frozen over his heart.

"Are you just going to stand there?" His sister rolled her eyes as she called after him. "Hurry up and take a shower or something, you dimwit."

"Yeah, uh, I guess I'll go warm myself up," Hideyoshi stumbled up the stairs to the bathroom.

Yuuko waited until she heard the sound of water hitting flesh and marble before she finally decided to open the envelope.

"That baka," she quietly whispered. "How can I show him any love when he can't even take care of himself?" It was this rhetorical question that triggered the classic battle between angel and devil.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so cold and just let him in, he wouldn't have walked off like a zombie," the angel smirked.

"That idiot deserved it. He didn't even call home to tell his sis what was happening!" the devil negotiated.

"Yeah, well, didn't you notice how cold and rainy today was? And the fact that he cherished that portfolio so dearly?" the Angel reminded the devil.

"Hm...Angel-Yuuko, do you think Yuuko was jealous?" the devil grinned widely.

"Talk about it! A script receiving more love than a sister!" the angel laughed.

"Shut up!" the real Yuuko shouted, tossing a pillow onto the ground. The two apparitions instantly disappeared, leaving behind a brightly flustered Yuuko.

_I suppose I'll just put everything back in order_, she casually shrugged. But humans are curious beings, and soon Yuuko found herself immersed within the script.

_**Yoshii Akihisa as Chopin**_

_**Yuuji Sakamoto as Tytus Woychiechowski**_

_**Mizuki Himeji as Maria Wodzinska (tentative)**_

_**Hideyoshi Kinoshita as Clara Sands**_

_**Minami Shimada as Amandine Aurore Lucille Dupin**_

The torrent of water came to a halt. Thumping footsteps echoed throughout the house as Hideyoshi attempted to dry himself. Yuuko had originally planned to put everything away by the time he came downstairs. However, there were still some things that she needed to address.

"Ah...sis..." Hideyoshi cried as he saw his sister holding the papers. His peaceful face was once again replaced by fear and embarrassment.

"So you're supposed to be in love with Aki? Chopin? Whatever?"

"It's just a play," Hideyoshi explained in an attempt to downplay the situation.

"Isn't it uncanny how these relationships happen to echo real life?" Yuuko asked, storming closer to Hideyoshi. "Don't you think it's funny how the playwright set Yuuji and Aki up as supposed male lovers?"

"Well, a play is all the better if it reflects some part of actuality..."

"Doesn't this seem a bit too coincidental?" Yuuko frowned as she leaned her weight onto the balls of her right foot. "Do you even know who the playwright is?" She sighed, placing a hand on her hips.

"Not really. I'm just in it for the thrill of performing." Hideyoshi admitted.

"With your way of thinking, no wonder you're in Class F."

"Methinks thou ponder much, sis."

There was more to that, and Yuuko knew it very well.

"Well, if this is but another play, let's go over it, shall we? I'll be the tragic composer. You can be Dupin."

Hideyoshi gave off an obvious gulp. He hesitated for a while before he gave off a terse nod.

"I'll start then," Yuuko exclaimed as she coughed. "Erm...here we go."

_'My dear friend, I fear it is not long before I lay to waste,'_ Yuuko reflected as Chopin.  
_'I...I...uh, do believe it's still much too early for you to be on your deathbed_,' Hideyoshi whispered.  
_"The time is near. I fear that with this prelude finished, too will my soul expire."_  
_"Don't think of such saddening thoughts, my dear Chopin."__  
"As long as I have you, I believe life, no matter how terrible, is beautiful in the end."  
"I...be-believe the same, Frederic."_

Yuuko turned her face to Hideyoshi, and tenderly gazed into his soul.

_"I love you, Clara. Even if you ruined my life and crippled me, I'll forever see you as my other half."  
_"And I... and I... I... Can't do this," Hideyoshi whispered. His face was beet red; odd considering the fact that Hideyoshi was always a great actor.

"What's wrong?" Yuuko slyly smiled.

"First time. Looking at the script. Caught me. By surprise," he panted.

"Sure."

There was a moment of silence as Hideyoshi attempted to say something. His impatient sister didn't let it sit for long.

"Out with it!" Yuuko demanded. "You look like a beached fish struggling for air!"

"Do you approve of same sex relationships?" Hideyoshi called out, closing his eyes to brace for his sister's reply.

One second passed.

Two.

The third one waved goodbye.

When he noticed that there was no response, he carefully opened them again.

Yuuko, who had been dominating previously, now sat flabbergasted to the side of him. She drew her arms and knees close to her chest and quickly shook her head several times.

"Oh god, this can't...no I'm, I, I just heard wrong..."

"Sis?" He snapped in her face in an attempt to break her out of her trance.

"No...no...no..." She mumbled, with tears in her eyes. "It's gotta be from all those yaoi books I've read...it probably spread to him or something..."

Yuuko nervously glanced around the room, her hands noticeably shaking as her eyes scoured for the pile of ero-manga she had collected.

Hideyoshi grabbed her floundering arms with one hand and with the other attempted to turn her face to his.

"What's wrong, aneue?" He asked tenderly, frowning slightly at the spectacle that was now his sister.

"No...You're kidding, right?" Yuuko's absentminded gaze was laced with dementia.

Hideyoshi reached forward, and carefully brushed a few strings of hair aside from her face. He had never seen this side of his sister before. Yuuko had never demonstrated her soft, weak side. Maybe his initial guess was wrong; his sister did have this side to her, but it was well hidden below a thick veneer of pride and glory.

"I'm just kidding, of course. I'm a man, and nothing can change that," he confided, smiling a bit at the ease it was in comforting his sister. It was this stupid comment that brought the return of fire in Yuuko's eyes.

"Baka, I know you're a guy!" She softly punched his chest. Was this an action of relief? Or was she, like always, still angry at him?

"I was asking if you really liked another man." Her voice was noticeably softer.

"Aha, uh, no, I don't really," Hideyoshi patted her head. His sister squirmed a little bit, and he glanced down to see Yuuko forming a fist in one hand.

"Aneue, uh, what's wrong now?" Hideyoshi quickly asked. Yuuko glared up at him, and, through gritted teeth, warmed him never to do that again.

"Don't worry about that!" Hideyoshi quickly brushed it off. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," she threatened. "I'm not done yet. If I catch you in a relationship with another boy…"

"I, uh...Don't worry about that!" Hideyoshi nervously laughed.

_Was that convincing?_

There was a deep frown on his sister's face, and her lips were pressed tightly together. She eyed something, something that was near the vicinity of his pants. Hideyoshi squirmed a bit, uncomfortable at the thought of what his sister was going to do next. His obvious movement didn't go unrecognized, and once again he found himself in point-blank range of Yuuko's glare.

"What the hell are you thinking, pervert?" Yuuko yelled, but a hint of a smile formed on her lips. "I just want to lie on your soft thighs."

"I, what?"

"Raise your arms."

"Okay!"

Yuuko laid her head on his thighs.

"Just don't put them anywhere scandalous," she demanded.

"I'd rather just keep them up here," Hideyoshi admitted.

"Whatever."

They sat like that for quite some time before Yuuko spoke again.

"Hideyoshi?"

"Aye."

"Promise me you'll do well in the play?"

"As always."

"But I swear, if that thing gets to your head..."

"Thou need not worry! Thy brother pure shall find a lady to his likings!"

"I didn't mean that, but whatever."

The poor boy found himself collapse from exhaustion, a result of the physical and mental abuse he had suffered today. Yuuko, however, found herself plotting for the next event. She was still unsure at what she was even planning, but once she found her mind set on something, nothing else could prevent her from obtaining her goal.


	4. Sonata in A minor K445

"Did you file the invoice yet?"

_Who the hell do you think I am?! Of course I did it!_

"I did it already," an irritated voice replied.

"Yuuji..."

_That voice sounds oddly familiar to me. It's as if all my nightmares manifested into one single being, and this being was talking to me right now._

"Yuuji…" she whispered again.

"Shouko..." A grumble of sore irritation and irrational fear emitted from Yuuji's closed lips.

"Yuuji..." The demented madwoman responded.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuuji cried, leaping back several feet in apprehension. Yuuji quickly collected himself, and readied for combat by taking the tiger stance.

"I'm your manager," she replied. Her face twisted as she attempted to smile.

_That damn devil…she'll have to kill me before I see her smile! _

"What, what happened to the other guy?" He asked, shielding his face with an unfortunate job proposal. He shuddered in fear as the paper took most of the impact and froze into stone.

"And did I just hear a cry for help?!" Something was pounding a few floors down…

"Dealt with," she quickly answered.

_Was that a piece of rope dangling behind her?! I need to run before she ends me!_

Yuuji nervously glanced at the time. He had to think of something. Anything to distance himself from her.

"Look at the time!" He nervously exclaimed. "My workday is over, bye!"

Yuuji quickly lunged for his sports jacket, and then took a sprinting start from the off button of his desktop. He raced for the exit, knocking over an unfortunate intern busy with two pitchers of coffee.

"H-hey! W-w-watch it!" the naïve intern cried after him, swerving just in time to avoid the speeding bullet of red hair and fear.

"Sorry! No time for that! I'm running away from-"

Whoosh.

"If you step out of that room, I'll make your parents sign this marriage confirmation form."

Yuuji stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sign…what?" Yuuji asked, perking his eyebrows.

"This…" Shouko whispered, raising a rather suspiciously formal paper to his face.

"I thought I had disposed of it already." Yuuji cried.

_AKIHISA, I'LL MURDER YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!_

"Let's go to a maid cafe," she offered. The smile lagged behind.

"What?"

"A. Maid. Café."

The choice was oddly normal.

"Don't you want to go to somewhere more formal?"

"Like a wedding?"

"A maid cafe is just fine!" Yuuji smiled broadly.

Kubo sat two tables away from his Juliet.

His Juliet was really Akihisa, but that was the least of his worries. After all, he was just a walk away from him. All Kubo had to do was stroll over, and they would be able to-

"That's indecent," Kubo blushed. "I should save that for when we go home."

Sensing the indecency in that, Kubo blushed even further, and decided to just shut up about it.

His mind idly wandered off, but Kubo's eyes were glued to Akihisa. He watched as Akihisa accidentally knock over a teacup, giggled slightly as he meticulously spilled cake crumbs everywhere.

"His foolish actions…It's what entices me so much," Kubo sighed. He would've stayed in that dreamy pose forever if not for the scrutinizing glares of a worried mother. Kubo quickly broke away from daydreaming, and smiled at her.

It only made things worse. He watched as the woman scurry out of the café. Her son followed shortly behind with his ear caught in her iron grip.

"What the hell are you doing at a maid café anyways?" he whispered after them, scoffing slightly at how preposterous the whole situation is.

_No matter. Akihisa is here with me. That is the most important thing. Speaking of which…I should probably move over by now…_ Kubo thought as he fixed his glasses.

_It's still too early,_ he decided, looking out the window to prevent anyone else from noticing his rosy red blush.

_Why am I even worrying about this?_ Kubo suddenly snapped. _Why, I should just go there right now and-_

_You mustn't, Kubo-kun._

_Why not! I see no reason not to, in fact I'm going there right after I fix my-_

"Kuuuuubo!" Akihisa cheerfully called out. His problem was certainly solved.

"Akihisa! Erm, why don't you sit here?" Kubo patted the chair to his left. Was he a bit too blunt, too quick?

"Sure! A friend is a friend, haha," Akihisa smiled innocently. He skipped over to Kubo's table, and then sat just a few inches from him. Kubo's face couldn't get any redder.

"Is something wrong? Izzit a fever?" Akihisa asked, eyes slowly widening as he placed a hand on Kubo's forehead.

"Nah, it's not that," Kubo shook his head. He gently waved off Akihisa's hand. "It's you, Yoshii-kun."

"Sorry," Akihisa apologized. "It's really hot today…"

"No!" Kubo cried. "It's not that! I love you!"

_Blunt! _A voice rang out in his head. _Too blunt!_

_You done it, _another voice applauded sarcastically. _You done goofed._

Fortunately, Akihisa was never great at picking up on such things.

"I love you too, but as a friend!" Akihisa returned.

"That's what I meant. Yeah. I love you as a friend," Kubo hastily followed up. "Nothing more." Kubo gave off an internal sigh of relief.

They sat awkwardly for some time. Akihisa switched between looking at his empty teacup and at Kubo's face. Kubo found himself peering intently into the depths of his black coffee.

_I'm so close. So close. Damn it, why can't I do something? _ Kubo thought. _I have all the material…come on Kubo, just ask him out gently…_

_Wait. Black coffee?_

Since when did he like black coffee? Frowning slightly, he gestured to a nearby waitress.

"Sorry, can I order a cup of regular-" Kubo stopped. "Valedictorian? Is that you?"

"Salutatorian…"

"Shouko, I find it surprising that you would partake in such an occupation!"

"I am here for Yuuji." Shouko stepped aside to reveal the red-head, bound by rope and towels.

"Mm! Mm!" he cried for help. The cries landed on the ears of no one.

"I see. I suppose a maid café is the best place to practice such unconditional love," Kubo acknowledged.

"Why's he here?" Shouko pointed to Akihisa as she asked her question.

"Well, we're just…talking," Kubo answered.

"Talking…Yuuji, we should be more like them."

"Mm!"

Akihisa finally caught up to the conversation.

"Wait! We're just friends," Akihisa hastily explained. "It's not like I'm totally gay for Kubo or anything."

"I never said that," Shouko said.

"I thought you did. You can't ship me and Kubo! I don't like men!"

"What?" a bystander called out. "Akihisa likes men? Guys, look, he likes men!"

"Men? Who's the guy?" another joined in.

"It's him!" a third person pointed at Kubo.

"What! Akihisa likes Kubo?!"

"Oh boy, Shimada's going to murder him."

"I wonder what Himeji will cook for dinner tonight!"

"No, wait," Akihisa waved his hands to the crowd. "This is a misunderstanding!"

"I wish our relationship was this…well-known," Shouko sighed, placing a hand on her cheeks.

"Ah…looks like our romantic gathering is ruined," Kubo sighed.

"What?! No, everyone's misunderstanding the situation!" Akihisa cried out.

"I still love you," Kubo whispered deeply into the distressed boy's ear.

"No!" Akihisa cried. "I don't accept this!"

"Mmm!" Yuuji cried, kicking off the last of his restraints. "Akihisa! Run for it!"

"Wait, but I have to explain the situation first!"

"Akihisa, you're a dumb ass!" Yuuji yelled, knocking down a fan girl with a stool.

"Did you not see her demented eyes?" Yuuji furiously pointed at the unconscious girl. "Everyone's shipping you! It's too late!"

"Ah...Yuuji, let's run!"

Yuuji grabbed Akihisa by the hands, and they lunged out of a stained-glass window. Kubo and Shouko stood side by side as they watched the duo sprint off to the sunset.

"What an odd group, don't you think?" Kubo noted.

"Akihisa is a danger to my relationship."

"Now, now, don't kill him. He's my partner, too."

"Fine."

They stood like guards to the imperial court, stoic and…unmoving. Kubo placed one finger on his glasses, and tucked the other into his pocket. Shouko folded both her arms across her chest.

"You know," Kubo noticed after some time. "We've been standing here, cross-armed, for a while now."

"I noticed something too," Shouko added.

"Aye?"

"The brother of the Kinoshita family," Shouko gestured.

"Something's wrong with him?"

"I think he saw the whole thing and misinterpreted as well."

"Aye…seeing two men run off into the sunset does seem suspicious."

"I think he was here even earlier. He might've seen Akihisa with you as well."

"Don't tell me…Hideyoshi also likes Akihisa?"

"Hideyoshi Kinoshita is an actor," Shouko reminded, closing her eyes. "However, there is a 97.6% chance that I guessed right."

"I am at fault for this, I suppose."

"Yes."

"Ah…" Kubo mumbled, a bit remorseful. Maybe the woman he had seen earlier was a premonition that he very well ignored.

"I could be wrong, remember."

"I don't think so," Kubo sighed, nudging Shouko sightly.

"He's crying," Shouko stated.

"Yeah. Running away, too," Kubo added.

"I guess...I'm a hundred percent correct now."

"Aye, detective."

**I've been scourging this website now, and noticed that some people add a footnote. Or header. However the author likes to capture their readers' attention.**

**I think it's better for a reader to read whatever they're reading first, and then taste the author's opinion or something.**

**Anyways, as promised, the fourth chapter..Adding that author's note was a bit annoying, but fortunately, I don't number my works.**

**How was each situation planned out? Did you have time to breathe, or was it so bland and lifeless that you mistook it for dead fish?**


End file.
